1. Field
Embodiments relate to an imaging device including phase difference detection pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices including phase difference detection pixels that perform phase difference detection autofocus (AF) by using an imaging device for image input have been proposed. Generally, phase difference detection pixels are added between imaging pixels, and phase difference is detected using the added pixels. However, only phase difference detection is performed in an area in which phase difference detection pixels are present, and the phase difference detection is not performed in any other area. In addition, there is a big difference between outputs of phase difference detection pixels and that of other pixels, and the phase difference detection pixels are regarded as defect pixels. As a result, the quality of captured images is deteriorated.